My Broken Heart
by 10StoryWriter01
Summary: Due to an illicit affair Amu and Ikuto are torn apart, years later they are finally face to face. Will they manage to work it out? First few chapters include backstories on other characters and events.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys, read and review and tell me what you think! Also just to let you know this is an AMUTO story, but it will also include back story and history on other characters and events going on.

Also, my old fanfic account is FanficGirl85, I am in the process of rewriting and moving my stories onto this account. Thanks.

Tears threatened to drip from her eyes as she held her hand, knocking on the door of the man she had been sleeping with for the past month.

It's not that she didn't love her husband, her beloved husband and the love of her life, meant the world to her. They met back in primary school when he asked to borrow her pen and the rest is history. Everyone loved their story and thought of them as the fairytale couple.

He was the perfect husband and father, he was like a prince. When she was sad he would bring her flowers, he would cook her nice meal and sing for her to make her happy again. This man, this great man who swore to love and be faithful to her all his life, was indeed doing all that. But she cheated on him. Her parents loved him and her friends were secretly jealous of them.

It all started around a month ago, they had just finished paying off their house and were celebrating with a bottle of champagne, he had put together a romantic candle lit dinner for her. Thinking back she wondered how this whole affair even began, when she had previously been so smitten with her man.

FLASHBACK

" _Wow baby, even after all these years, after having two children together, you are still so good to me. You are such a good husband to me and amazing father to our children." She reached over and placed her hand on his._

 _Bringing her hand up to his lips, he gave it a gentle kiss while looking into her eyes, "Midori, I may have been the one paying the loan off, but none of this would have been possible without your unconditional support and trust in me, all of those sacrifices you have made for our family."_

 _Sighing she averted her eyes, remembering how she once dreamt of being a lawyer, defending innocent people and seeking justice for all who were wronged. When she was younger she had dreamed of one day making a huge difference and living life to the fullest. Of course she loved the family they had created dearly, but sometimes she just wished it hadn't come at the cost of her career and life._

 _Forcing a smile she looked back at him when all of a sudden an angry Amu burst through the door, "MUUUMMMMMMM! DAADDD! Ikuto's parents want to meet you guys or they won't approve of our relationship, we have to go to their house for dinner tomorrow." Tsumugu sighed, realizing how much his eldest daughter was growing up._

 _And that's where she met him. Yes, her daughter's boyfriend's father, which is the man who she had this illicit affair with._

 _Their daughter Amu was only 15, but had been dating her boyfriend Ikuto for about 8 months, he was 19, so a bit older, but they had somehow come round. They met through Amu's best friend from school, Utau. It was understandable though that his parents would still be worried due to her being so young._

PRESENT DAY

"MUMM," Amu waved her hand in front of her eyes, "why are you just standing there? Ikuto is letting us in, we can go inside?"

Midori giggled sheepishly, "Sorry honey, I was in my own world," stepping inside.

"I missed you Iku," Amu kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, "do you want to see a movie tomorrow?"

The blue haired boy smiled back and nodded at her, he then took her hand as they walked into the other room.

She watched as Ikuto and Amu ran off to his room. She frowned slightly, thinking how this was where it all started, the start of the end of life as she knew it.

They went over and met Ikuto and his family, everything was lovely, Aruto his father and Souko his mother were lovely people and it was not long before everyone became friends. Amu then started staying over at Ikuto's house a lot for sleepovers, one day she had forgotten her night bag so Midori went over to drop it off, but they had gone out for icecream, the only one who was there was Aruto.

A bright red blush spread across her face as she thought back on it.

" _Shame Lulu is not home, she is on a business trip in China." Aruto sighed._

 _Wow it must be nice being able to live her hopes and dreams, even while raising her two children._

" _Excuse me?" Aruto gasped._

" _Oh crap, did I say that out loud?" Midori blushed deeply with embarrassment._

" _Yeah.." scratching his head nervously Aruto walked over to the fridge and got out some alcohol, "well I just realised we don't have that much to talk about because we don't know each other that well. Yet we have met numerous times, so why don't you sit down and we have a chat?"_

 _Midori smiled, "Sure, it has been a while since I have really gone out, apart from with the family."_

" _That is no good at all, and here my wife has the opposite problem, she is always out on business trips, with the girls or having 'me time,' we hardly ever have time as a family."_

" _Well I am jealous, I mean no offence to her, it is just Tsumugu is the one who works while I have always stayed at home. Especially since we have such a big house and I had to look after the kids, now I have lost the swing of things and it is too hard to go out. All my old friends don't want to see me after me being such a flake all these years, this really isn't how I pictured my life, I mean I have an honors degree in law so I just, ugh sorry.. I need to stop rambling so much, I am grateful for my life and my family I just..sometimes," Midori trailed off._

" _It is okay, I understand it would be difficult for you," Aruto sympathized and spoke on as though he had been reading her mind, " I met my wife quite young so I am in the same boat as you, meeting your soulmate so young might seem like the greatest thing to others, but it is not as romantic as it would seem. You never quite get to do what you want in life, to experience what you want, parties, trips, people.."_

 _Cutting him off Midori pulled him down to her and placed a kiss square on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in deep, kissing her more and more. Each kiss filled with desire and need._

PRESENT DAY

Sighing, Midori wandered off into the kitchen, looking for Aruto, when she felt his arms around her, making her feel safe and invincible, but she knew this was the last time she would ever feel like that.

Turning around, tears started spilling out, "He knows..they both do."

"H-How?" Aruto's eyes widened in horror.

"One of Lulu's friends saw us the other night and has been watching us ever since, Tsumugu is demanding we move to the other side of the country and cut all contact with this family, if I want him to be with me." Midori looked at him, a part of her secretly hoping he would tell her not to go, that he loves and wants to be with her.

His eyes darkened, realizing the impact this fling was going to have on the lives of the ones he loves "This is for the best. But what do when tell the children?"

"Lulu said she will take care of Ikuto for us, that she will convince him to let her go and that we were to leave at once and that I should tell Amu it is due to Tsumugu's work. I just do not understand why Tsumugu only sees moving away as an option."

Aruto balled his hands into a fist, he knew why, he knew who was most likely behind this, feeling rage build up inside him he sent Midori away. "Take her home and start packing, it is better to do this sooner rather than later."

That night Lulu returned home and planted a fake letter in the mail for Ikuto.

 _Dear Iku,_

 _I know I said we would be together forever, but I have found someone else. My family never liked you, so when I met a nice boy online they were more than happy to relocate to where he lives._

 _If you ever loved me, please let me go, never contact me again, in fact block me so I am not tempted to talk to you again.. you are way too old for me and this will never work out._

 _Forever yours, A_

"Ikuto my darling, I just saw Amu, she was crying and she handed me this. Is everything okay with you two?" Souko feigned concern.

She watched as Ikuto opened the letter, his smile fading as his heart broke into two.

"What is it dear?" she grabbed the letter from him and read it, "oh no, I did have a feeling Amu was like that, she probably only wanted to be with you for the money." Lulu began feeding him lies.

"N-NO, she wouldn't, she's not like that, she loves me. There has to be some mistake, I need to go talk to her,"

Lulu grabbed his arm and stopped him, "No son. She played you, she played with your heart and took advantage of your feelings, now you need to have enough self respect to walk away and give her up. Going over there just makes you look weak, she has found someone else so nothing you do will help. You will only make a fool of yourself," wrapping her arms around Ikuto she comforted him, the poor boy not knowing she was the reason he was in so much pain.

"I am gonna go outside and watch some tv." Ikuto sighed.

Aruto looked at Lulu angrily, knowing that she was the one behind all of this, what made it worse was that she had no reason to be angry, for he was never hers.

Midori never knew this, but him and Lulu were only an arranged marriage of convenience, due to them both being from very wealthy families. Lulu, being a doctor was the only one who could secretly preserve the life of the only woman Aruto had ever loved, Souko, who had prematurely died in a car crash, which was suspected to be an assassination attempt by Lulu's father, which later turned out to be all a manipulation of Lulu herself to get what she wanted.  
It all started with Lulu comforting him and preserving Lulu's body, she said it would be best if they got married, so she could stay close and help Souko, while keeping her maniac father off their backs to marry.

From there she started to use Souko to control him, she even took one of Souko's eggs and fertilized it with Aruto, then carried the baby as her own, hence why Utau has blonde hair.

All these years Lulu has hated Ikuto and now she has gotten the perfect opportunity to hurt him, and it was all of his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am continuing this story on my other account! fanficgirl85 under the name once upon my broken heart

sorry for taking so long to upload!


End file.
